Pieces Of Heart
by da-mouse
Summary: One could love two men at the same time. But in the end, she could only choose one. Or non. -HaoxJeannexLyserg-
1. Prologue: If Only

**Disclaimer**: Shaman King belongs to its creators. The piece of fanfiction is exactly what it is: fanfiction. Blah blah yea yea. 

For **Apple-chan** who inspired this story with her Lyserg/Jeanne fic, _The Venice Incident. _For all Lyserg/Jeanne fans, it's really a story not to be missed. 

  
**Pieces Of Heart  
**written by: da*mouse

Prologue: If Only   
  
  
She leaned on the railing that separated her from the dark, blue waters of the sea. Waters that mirrored the stormy weathers above them. And she knew that the expression in her eyes was just as turbulent, just as unsettled. As the weather in the skies, as the water in the seas. 

The wind blew at her silvery-green hair, whipping them across her face, tugging at the soft strands. She made no move to comb them away from her face, although one watching would surely comment that her lovely hair, at that moment, was irritating her. But she let the wind caress them in its dance, blowing…

She just wished that she could throw her memories, all her memories, and all her pain to the wind, and let it carry them away. Away from her, into the sea, into the sky, she didn't care. As long as they would leave her, and leave her feeling peaceful, for once. For once, before she…

But it didn't matter, she guessed. In another few moments, nothing would matter anymore. 

She wished it didn't have to come to this. She wished…so many things. If only she could turn back time. If only she knew. If only…but it was all too late. Too late for regrets, and if only's. 

She walked away from the railings, and steadily began descending the steps leading to the scenic cliff that rose a good 100 feet above sea level. 

Many people would condemn her stupid. And perhaps she was, but this was the only way out. The only way she could think of. She could no longer face him, or him or the both of them, for that matter. No more. 

No more…

She had reached the top. Another railing barred her, but that was nothing. With one swift gesture, she found herself standing at the edge of the cliff. 

She took a deep breath, lifting her face to the winds. 

_I'm sorry…_

Another step forward, and she was standing precariously off balanced. But she didn't feel anything, but lightness beneath her feet. 

_I'm so sorry…_

Apologies were useless now, but it was all she could do. Apologise. 

Her right foot now touched nothing but air. 

She hesitated. But only for one brief moment. 

She closed her eyes painfully, feeling warm tears coursing down her cheeks, for one last, lingering moment. 

And she took the other step.

_If only…if only…_

_Goodbye…Lyserg…Hao…_

_I'm…sorry…_

-to be continued-

da*mouse ®  
reposted October 2nd 2003  
11.18 a.m.  
_originally posted under the pen name **paully  
**as **Broken Pieces  
**posted October 2nd 2003  
1.23 a.m._  
  


Just a change from my usual Yoh/Anna's and my Yoh/Anna/Hao's. This chaptered ficcie will probably be short, monologue-ish, all in one, totally weird, like its author. 

Don't really know the characteristics of Jeanne and Lyserg all that well, because you can see conflicting characteristics between anime Lyserg and manga Lyserg. So I'll put in whatever I think is suitable. 

As usual, review/comment/flame/whatever, especially to Lyserg/Jeanne and Hao/Jeanne fans…would love to know what you guys think. Because…well, I haven't made up my mind on who to pair who with ;). 

  
  



	2. Chapter 1: Not What You Think

**Disclaimer**: Shaman King belongs to its creators. The piece of fanfiction is exactly what it is: fanfiction. Blah blah yea yea. 

**Note:**   
All that is going to be written there forth are events leading to the _prologue_. Hope I won't confuse anyone with my epilogue-ish prologue.  
Setting: 12 years after the anime. Futuristic, everything happens for a reason. 

Once again this is for **Apple-chan**, who so generously let me borrow her nice Hao from _Celebrations_, characteristics and all. It is _very_ much appreciated, thank you **Apple-chan**! *huggles*

**Pieces Of Heart  
**written by: da*mouse ®

  
Chapter 1: Not What You Think

  
  


All was quiet in the late Saturday evening in Street Café, a popular eatery and coffeehouse in London, usually bustling with activity during lunch hours. In one of the tables, a young woman with silver-blue hair sat, sipping a cup of tea and reading a newspaper. A half-eaten scone rested beside her teacup, jam oozing out from it. 

A young lady, about 20 years of age, sitting in a London eatery, dressed in a casual skirt and blouse, eating scones, drinking tea and reading a newspaper…it should be a fairly ordinary sight.

Saying that, nothing was ordinary with the spoken patron of the restaurant. For she used to be the leader of a powerful group of shamans: the X-Laws. She was the Iron Maiden Jeanne, whom all the X-Law members had held in reverence, and fair to say, some still did. The X-Laws had one mission: to annihilate Asakura Hao, an extremely powerful shaman bent on destroying humankind, and building a world for him, only for him, and for shamans who would abide by him. 

Asakura Hao was evil, and it was the mission of the Iron Maiden and her minions to uphold justice and banish him from the world. 

But all of that was in the past now. 

Hao, whom everyone feared and deemed undefeatable, was defeated. His own twin brother, Asakura Yoh, who eventually claimed the Shaman King throne for his own, defeated him. The younger Asakura twin was the exact opposite of Hao, he was kind, generous, easygoing. But although Yoh had reigned as Shaman King, the X-Laws waited, and watched, for the rejuvenated Hao. Waited to kill him. 

They were in for a surprise. 

After his loss, he retreated. And when he appeared again, after 2 years' of absence, he was changed. Different.

Asakura Hao, whom they thought was inhumane beyond belief, evil, cunning and held no regard for life, repented. 

And fiercely loyal and protective towards the Shaman King, his brother. What had really changed Hao, what made him into the Hao he was today, of course, the Iron Maiden didn't know, and she would never have to know. All she knew that Hao the Destroyer was no more, and X-Laws had served their duty. 

So, she disbanded the X-Laws, and her people went their own ways. As for her, she initially went back to the convent, to resume her training as a nun. But she found that being a nun was not her calling, and so, she stopped her training, and pledged her life to God in a different way: she became a missionary at church.

All those events happened more than 8 years ago. 

Out of her old X-Laws minions, only two remained with her: Marco and Lyserg. 

In fact, she was waiting for one of them right now. 

"Jeanne-sama!" A blonde haired man with glasses rushed over, and sat down across from her, panting slightly. "I'm sorry I'm late."

Jeanne's ruby-red eyes sparkled humorously. "I've told you many times to drop the 'sama', Marco. I'm no longer the Iron Maiden or Jeanne-sama, I'm just plain old Jeanne." 

"Do not mock my respect and reverence for you, Jeanne-sama." Marco said solemnly, his eyes looking at Jeanne seriously. "Now! I have here, your schedule from Mother Mathilde, and yours is as follows…." 

She sighed and picked up her tea-cup. Someone should really tell Marco to loosen up, he was always so tense, so somber, so boring. 

Nothing like Lyserg. 

Jeanne smiled at the thought of the green-haired former X-Law member, who had since then became her close confidante and fierce protector, looking after her well. Together, they had been through a lot, and with him, she always felt safe and secure. 

Marco claimed to be her protector, too, but he was just overbearing and bossy, never giving her enough space to breathe. She never complained, for she didn't wish to hurt Marco's feelings. 

"…your next stop as a missionary will be Tokyo, Japan." Marco was saying, and Jeanne bought her thoughts back to the present. 

"Tokyo…Japan…?" Jeanne looked surprised. 

"That's' right. Of course, if it's the time that's unsuitable, I can always talk to Mother Mathilde."

"No, it's good. It's all good, Marco. I'm looking forward to seeing them again…" Jeanne said softly, her face breaking into a wide smile. "It has been a while…" 

Marco frowned. "Jeanne-sama, I hope you're not talking about Asakura Yoh and his friends. They are, after all, acquainted with Hao the Destroyer, obstruction of justice."

Jeanne sighed. "Marco…I've told you many times, and it seems like I have to repeat myself again. Asakura Hao is no longer the Destroyer; and we are no longer X-Law members. Try to live your life ordinarily, won't you?"

Marco opened his mouth, presumably to retort, but he never got his words out, as a green-eyed Englishman interrupted him. "Jeanne, Marco-san."

"Lyserg!" 

Marco watched rather unpleasantly as the two exchanged a hug, a hug a little more than mere 'friendly', in his opinion. 

"How've you been, Jeanne?" Lyserg ruffled her hair rather affectionately. 

Jeanne giggled, and slapped his hand away playfully. "Not too shabby. Oh, guess what, I'll be heading off to Tokyo for my next missionary duty."

Lyserg's eyes widened. "Really? When are you leaving?"

"The Monday after the next." Marco interrupted. 

Lyserg grinned then. "Then I'll be seeing you in Tokyo…because I am going there myself. For a well deserved holiday. But I'm leaving on Saturday, two days before you leave. I've already booked a room at Funbari Onsen."

Jeanne's pretty face was all smiles. "That's just great! Tell you what, I'll arranged myself on your flight, too. So we can have each other's company."

"Jeanne-sama!" Marco looked most disagreeable. "You're _not_ supposed to travel with him, but with me and the rest of the sisters."

"I'm sure little old me won't be missed for two days. After all, missionaries take holidays, too! I'll talk to Mother Mathilde, don't worry, Marco." 

Marco looked disgruntled, and was about to say more, but seeing how his Jeanne-sama was all engaged with Lyserg, he decided to just save his breath, she wasn't paying attention so she wouldn't hear him, anyway. 

-

Somewhere in London, a trio was strolling along the streets. Two of them were walking side by side, the female having a faintly annoyed expression on her face. The other walked behind the couple, whistling to himself.

Looking at the three, one would definitely do a double take, for two of the faces were identical. Only their hairstyles distinguished them, the young man with the blonde woman wore his chestnut-brown hair shorter, with spikes. The other's hair, although the same shade of brown, was long, untied and loose.

"You know, I think I won't join you two to the Tower of London." The twin with the long hair, Asakura Hao, stopped all of a sudden, making his announcement. 

His brother, the Shaman King, Asakura Yoh, turned around. "Why, _onii-chan_?"

Hao stretched lazily. "Being a third wheel wasn't as much fun as I thought it would be."

"Then you should've just stayed at home in Tokyo." The blonde haired woman, Asakura Anna, snapped coolly. 

The receiver of her sharp tongue merely raised his eyebrow, and chose to ignore her. "You know the way to the Tower, right, Yoh?"

His twin whipped out a map, and frowned at it. "Err…I think I can manage."

"Then you and my darling sister-in-law go ahead." Hao winked at Anna, causing her to glare at him. "I think I'll stop here and have something to eat." He nodded towards a small eatery, with its small, neat hand painted sign marked Street Café. 

Anna just stalked ahead without saying anything. Yoh shrugged helplessly at his brother, and Hao winked understandingly, watching as his brother hurried after his wife. 

He watched with a tug of jealousy in his heart. Shrugging off his envy, he pushed open the door to the café. 

_C'est la vie, that's life. _

A moment later, he was sitting comfortably in the café, enjoying a nice cup of cappuccino. 

-

"I didn't know why he had to come, anyway." Anna glared at her husband. "You and your big mouth."

"I didn't think that he would invite himself along…" Yoh protested. "I _did_ stress that it was yours and my private little holiday…while Ren was in town, he could help Ryu and HoroHoro with the managing of Funbari Onsen, and that we needed some getaway time." 

"Ha! That mental brother of yours doesn't know the meaning of the word _tact_." Anna snorted, rolling her eyes.  

Yoh just grinned sheepishly, and then he grabbed Anna's hand. "Well, at least he's giving us some private time together." 

"Humph." 

He pulled his wife closer to him, and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Since we are alone…why don't we go back to the hotel, and…" he murmured in her ears mischievously. He was then rewarded with a sharp jab in his stomach.

"Ouch!"

"Yoh _no hentai_!" Anna snapped. 

"Aww…Anna, I was _just _suggesting…" A pair of soft lips stopped his complaining. Grinning, he drew Anna to him, deepening their embrace, enjoying the feel and taste of his beautiful wife. 

When they broke off for air, for a moment, Yoh thought Anna was going to take him up on his suggestion. Instead, she tugged on his hand, and said with a rare playful air, "Tower of London awaits, _ne_, Yoh?" 

"…Anna!" 

She laughed, as he rolled his eyes, pulled her to him, and kissed her again. 

-

"Jeanne-sama, it's time to go back to the church. You have an appointment with Mother Mathilde." A displeased Marco interrupted Lyserg and Jeanne's conversation. 

Inwardly, Lyserg frowned. He held grudging respect for the man when they were in X-Laws for his abilities and being that he was Jeanne's right-hand man, As of now, he still did respect him, but he couldn't disliking him. 

Jeanne looked at Lyserg apologetically. "He's right, I had better get going."

Lyserg stood up. "I'll walk you, it's on my way, anyhow."

Marco grunted.

Jeanne linked her arm with Lyserg's in a friendly way. Lyserg looked at the arm hooked with his in a casual way, and couldn't help feeling a twinge of disappointment, the way he always felt whenever he thought of Jeanne, and how she regarded him as a close friend, a surrogate brother.

Nothing more than that.

After that many years of being with Jeanne, he was ready to admit that his feelings for her surpassed those for a mere friend or a younger sister; but he could only confessed that to himself, not Jeanne. He knew that perhaps he was cowardly, but he valued her friendship, more than he wanted her love.

Oh, he _did_ want her to love him, he very much wanted it, but he wasn't about to jeopardize their friendship for that. 

For Jeanne meant too much to him. 

Lyserg stifled a sigh under his breath, seemingly preoccupied, when Jeanne suddenly clutched his arm tighter. "Lyserg…look."

He did, and saw one of the sights he loathed most in the world.

Sitting at a table near the door, with a foamy cup of cappuccino and a cigarette, was Asakura Hao. 

-

Hao raised at eyebrow as a trio approached him, instantly recognising the green hair of the young man and the ruby-red eyes of the young lady. Although it had been years since he last saw the both of them, he still remembered, very clearly.

And the blonde man…yes, he was that very irritating git in the X-Laws who thought he hung the moon. 

Hao's lips lifted in a half smile, and he crushed his cigarette into the ashtray, standing up to the approaching trio. 

Not surprisingly, the faces of the two men automatically changed. Lyserg's face was almost as red as Jeanne's eyes, while there was a huge, ugly smile plastered on Marco's face. 

Jeanne was the only one who maintained a neutral expression on her face.

Jeanne…Hao gave her a quick appraisal. It had been almost 8 years since he last saw her, and during that time, she was still a young 12 year-old girl. Now she was a grown woman, mature, and admittedly, very beautiful. 

"What are you doing here?" Lyserg hissed, his fingers clenched into a fist, as Marco snarled, "Hao the Destroyer." 

Hao smiled sweetly at the angry men. "It's a free country, and I come and go as I please, and as for you…" he nodded at Marco. "…glad you still placed me in such high decibels, but plain old Asakura Hao will do." 

Marco took a step forward, and Lyserg rested his left hand on his right wrist. Hao merely smirked. "Come on now, people." He drawled lazily. "I may no longer be the Destroyer, but my Spirit of the Fire is still…well…functional as it had been 8 years ago. Perhaps even more."

"Hao…" Lyserg growled. 

"Come on now, Lyserg-kun. Don't behold ignorant little me for that terrible deed 18 years ago. After all, it had been 18 years, live and let go, right? Forgive and forget?"

Lyserg was beside himself with rage. "Asakura Hao, how dare you talk about your murderous deed in that casual fashion. You caused me to be an orphan at the age of six, and I watched my parents die. Forgive and forget? Never!"

Hao was instantly sorry, although he would rather choke before he could admit that to Lyserg. He admitted to himself that he wasn't proud of his insane rampages all those years ago, years of brotherhood with Yoh made him see the world, and himself, in a new light. He was sorry for all that he had done, but still, the Asakura Hao pride stopped him from apologizing. 

Flippantly, he shrugged. "Fine. Anything you say, Lyserg-kun." 

Lyserg was almost going to throw the first punch and command Morphin at the same time, when a restraining hand pressured his arm. 

"Lyserg." Jeanne said quietly. He calmed down, although he was still fuming. Her eyes immediately swerved to the red-face Marco. He, too, relaxed a little, although a death glare was still directed at Hao. 

She then turned to Hao. "Asakura Hao."

"Jeanne-_sama_, the Iron Maiden." His mocking emphasis on '_sama_' was not missed. 

"You can't blame my friends for feeling the way they did. You, yourself, alone knew of the sins you have committed in the past," she said quietly. "All the same, if they had disrupted your afternoon, I apologise on their behalf."

Both of her companions exploded at once. "JEANNE! WHY ARE YOU APOLOGISING TO THAT INHUMANE CREEP!?!" "JEANNE-_SAMA_, WHAT ARE YOU DOING??!"

"Let's go, Lyserg, Marco. For my sake, please don't create a scene here."

"Listen to your Holy Maiden. She's the only one with sense around here." Hao lighted yet another cigarette. 

Jeanne tugged at Lyserg's arm gently, willing him to walk away. Unwillingly, he did, but not without scathing words to Hao. "I'll see you again someday, Asakura Hao. And I'll avenged my parents' death…"

Somehow, even if he could throw aside his mighty pride and apologise, he doubted that it would do any good. So he chose to wave cheerfully. "_Ja ne,_ Lyserg-kun!" 

He sensed that it would infuriate the Englishman more, and he was right. 

Taking a drag out of his cigarette, he added, almost as an afterthought. "And oh, Jeanne-_sama_…" 

The sliver-blue haired girl stopped, but didn't turn around to acknowledge him.

"I'll see you again, soon, too, I presume."

-to be continued-

  
  


da*mouse ®  
reposted October 2nd 2003  
11.18 a.m.

****PLUG**: **Please read **Apple-chan and da*mouse's **collaboration of a new Shaman King fic, titled _Vestige of Dreams _[storyid=1543814] - it's a Yoh/Anna/Hao fic – rated R – as to why it hasn't been showing up at ff.net…^_^ A brief summary would be that it is about Yoh and Anna's married life and marriage troubles.

Thing is, me and **Apple-chan** was talking about SK fics the other day and how it often was happily ever after for Yoh and Anna after Anna got over her iciness and began to show Yoh how much she loves him – their only seemingly problem was that either one of them or both them refused to admit their love for each other. We started talking about a more realistic take on the Yoh/Anna pairing, and the problems that they _might_ run into during the course of their marriage, if it wasn't happily ever after. What if they doubted that they ever loved each other? As a result, _Vestige of Dreams_ is born. 

Both of us would **very** appreciate a read and a review, so please do! Read and review, I mean.  

Errr…back to my own story: well…going…weird…don't know…so readers, please leave me a comment/review/flame/whatever, so long as it helps me to make this more enjoyable for you guys. ^_^ As of now, I am _still_ open to suggestions: Jeanne/Hao or Jeanne/Lyserg or maybe I should just kill all of them, bwhhahahaha. 

Oh, couldn't resist throwing in a bit of a Yoh/Anna moment in this chapter. Yeah, I am so fixated on this couple, it's almost pathetic. O_o

Till next chap! ^_^

  
  



	3. Chapter 2: Why Can't You See?

**Disclaimer**: Shaman King belongs to its creators. The piece of fanfiction is exactly what it is: fanfiction. Blah blah yea yea. 

**Note:**   
All that is going to be written there forth are events leading to the _prologue_. Hope I won't confuse anyone with my epilogue-ish prologue.  
Setting: 12 years after the anime. Futuristic, everything happens for a reason. 

IMPORTANT CREDITS to **Apple-chan**: Jeanne the nun-in-training turned missionary, taken from her ficcies. _Gomen ne_, for forgetting to credit!!

For dear **Apple-chan**, my source of inspiration for this fic, and my Hao.

**Pieces Of Heart  
**written by: da*mouse ®

  
Chapter 2: Why Can't You See?

  
  
  


Lyserg stomped out of the café, steam virtually rising from his head. His fists were clenched, and he would love to hit something right now, preferably Asakura Hao.

Just when he thought he was rid of the bastard forever, he showed up, right in front of his face. Yoh had told him that Hao would remove himself from presence whenever Lyserg was in at Funbari Onsen, although his visits to Tokyo weren't often, he visited once a year or so. Initially, he was furious, thinking that Hao was perhaps up to something, mocking him, or whatever the reasons were. But then Yoh pointed out that it was to avoid any conflict. After all, between all of Yoh's friends and comrades, Lyserg was the only one with a personal vengeance against Hao; the rest of them got along with Hao just fine, although not without a degree of wariness. He grudgingly gave way to tolerance, and forced the thoughts of his parents' murderer out of his mind, because Hao, in all, was Yoh's brother, and the Shaman King seemed to respect him, although God knew why. 

Lyserg's face burned as he thought about the long-haired shaman, and his parting words. 

"_Jeanne-sama, I'll see you again soon, too, I presume._" 

Was the jerk actually _hitting _on Jeanne? His eyes darkened. Let hell be frozen over before he would let Hao even get near to Jeanne, much less to touch her. 

So frustrated was he, he viciously kicked a coke bottle lying in the gutter, and let out a yell. Jeanne, on her part, looked at her old friend worriedly. Turning to Marco, she attempted a weak smile.

"Marco, will you head back to the church first, please? Tell Mother Mathilde that I'm sorry, but I have to cancel our appointment today."

Marco looked aghast. "Jeanne-sama! You can't just simply…"

"I think Mother Mathilde will understand." Jeanne interrupted smoothly, giving Marco a look that told him not to argue anymore. 

Marco gave a resigned sign, pushing his glasses up to the bridge of his nose. "Very well." He bowed to Jeanne, and left, heading for the church. 

Jeanne turned to Lyserg, who was frowning darkly. "Do you want to get a cup of coffee somewhere?" she asked quietly.

"No." 

If not for the circumstances, Jeanne would've laughed. Lyserg was acting like a pouting kid. "So fine. We'll talk here."

"Not in such close vicinity of him. Let's go somewhere else." He said abruptly, before stalking off. Jeanne sighed, and hurried to catch up with him. For now, it was perhaps the best that Lyserg was left to stew in his anger. She could only be there with him, and for him, until he was ready to talk. It was all she could do, really. 

-

Back in the café, Hao still sat, somewhat stunned by the unexpected events. He certainly didn't expect to run into the green-haired dowser here in London. If he had been given a choice, he would choose not to run into him, ever. 

It was strange for Hao the Destroyer to feel guilt, but that was what he was feeling right now, guilt. From Yoh, he understood a little of the extent of Lyserg's pain, which was the reason he tactfully disappeared from Funbari Onsen whenever he knew that Lyserg would be visiting. 

Hao sighed. He was different now. He saw things differently, and through the eyes of Yoh, understood a whole lot more about the world than he initially did. However, he supposed that no one would really trust him, after all he did. 

Ren, HoroHoro and the rest of the gang treated him cordially enough, just because he was Yoh's twin, but he knew, that they didn't trust him. 

_And I couldn't blame them, actually_, he thought, not without a touch of bitterness. But Yoh believed him, Yoh accepted him as part of the family, he supposed that that was enough. 

Hao sighed. _C'est la vie_, that was life, he supposed. He found himself living a lot with the _c'est la vie_ philosophy lately. Must be rubbing off Yoh's laidback attitude. He chuckled to himself. Not that it was a bad thing. 

He lit a cigarette, grateful that Anna wasn't around to deliver one of her slaps to him for polluting the air. He really needed a smoke at present moment. Thinking always stressed him out, which was why most of the time, he never bothered to think much. 

Which was probably why he smoked so much, too. 

Thinking about Lyserg led him to think about his companion. Not that irritating little blondie, of course, but rather, the sliver-blue haired young lady. It had been such a long time since he saw her, and she had grown. 

Although he never admitted to anyone, and it certainly took him sometime to admit _that_ even to himself, he was fascinated by the Iron Maiden, ever since the first moment he saw her, the 8-year-old her and the then 13-year-old him. He found it very amusing, that she, a little girl, could swore to destroy him. Him, Asakura Hao. He was intrigued, definitely. People bigger and a lot stronger than her bent themselves to his will, and she hoped to kill him? It was ludicrous. 

But as time passed, as they engaged themselves fully in battle during the Shaman Fight, he saw her reason for being confident: she was good. Much better than he had expected. And her team of X-Laws, although led by the silly little blondie, was, in actuality, all decent enough fighters. 

Of course, they weren't good enough to defeat him, and his anger saw the demise of more than one member. However, he found himself unable to want to kill Jeanne, and stopped his minions from doing so. 

It was admittedly the first time that Asakura Hao had let someone who had wanted to kill him, lived on. Of course, his main target for that time had been Yoh, but it wouldn't have taken him more than 2 seconds to kill her. And yet, he didn't. 

He had wondered about that. 

They met again 4 years later, the time he would soon suffer yet another defeat by his twin, but at the same time, regain his humanity. She didn't fight him then, nor did she express the want to kill him. 

What they had…was merely an encounter. 

*Flashback*

_Asakura Hao was sitting by his campfire, nonchalantly chomping on a few pieces of biscuit, when his whole body tensed. He could immediately sense the change of around him. Someone was there with him, he wasn't alone._

_Sighing, he tossed the biscuit into the fire. "You can come out now." He called, his voice bored. "And I might spare you your menial little life." _

_A small rustle, and he heard light footsteps. He smiled amusedly, knowing who it was without even turning around. _

_"Jeanne-sama." He said, his voice sardonic and sarcastic. "To whom I owe the pleasure and honor to?" _

_"Hao the Destroyer." She said, her voice serious. _

_He turned around then, a mocking smile on his lips. "Pardon me if I don't bow, Jeanne-sama." The 12-year-old girl standing before him wasn't much different from the little 8-year-old 4 years ago. But as usual, her voice and eyes belied maturity beyond her years. He turned his back on her one more, and picked out another biscuit. _

_"Why can't you see?" She said, her voice sad. _

_"Because I'm blind." He said shortly. Raising an eyebrow, he asked, "What do you want? To tell me I can't see?"_

_"Tomorrow you will fight Asakura Yoh."_

_Hao's eyes darkened considerably. He didn't say anything, but his clenched fists indicated his anger. _

_"You won't win, Asakura Hao."_

_His rage exploded then, with the suddenness of a volatile volcano. He snapped his fingers, and his Spirit of Fire loomed, towering over the young girl. His sprit howled loudly, ringing with the resonance of Hao's anger. _

_But Jeanne barely flinched. _

_"Don't…" He said, his voice low. "EVER tell me that." _

_"Asakura Hao, why can't you see?" she repeated. "He…is your brother. Your other half."_

_"He shouldn't even been born!"_

_"There is a reason why you are twins." Jeanne said calmly, showing no response whatsoever to Hao's fury. "God made you twins, He has his reasons. You won't kill him. You can't."_

_Hao jumped down from the palm of the Sprit of Fire, standing face-to-face to Jeanne. He bought his face down to hers, his smile tinted with malice and anger. "Take your preaching somewhere else, Jeanne-sama. I'm not interested, I'm afraid."_

_"Like the rest of us…" she said softly. "…you're only just human. You're not invincible. Asakura Yoh proved that 4 years ago, and he would prove it again tomorrow." _

_The Spirit of Fire roared as she spoke. "I could kill you now." Hao said, his voice dangerous, raising his hand. And indeed he wanted to. He didn't want to hear her words anymore, words that rang the awful, hollow sound of truth. With one swift stroke of his hand, he knew that he could end her life. _

_But somehow, looking at those determined ruby-red eyes, he couldn't. And he didn't know why. _

_"I know." She said simply._

_"Then why are you still here?" He wasn't curious, he told himself. He just wanted to know the reason for her absolute foolishness. _

_"We are all the children of God." She said, by the way of a reply. "He wouldn't want to see us killing each other for reasons even unknown to ourselves."_

_Hao scowled. "I know exactly what I am doing. I don't need you, or your GOD…" he made sure that his sarcastic emphasis did not go unnoticed. "…to tell me what to do." _

_"If you understand, you wouldn't fight your brother tomorrow." Jeanne said quietly. "I want to help you to understand."_

_Hao looked at her then, and began laughing scornfully. "You, helping me? What happened, Jeanne-sama? The last I heard, you're bent on killing me and purifying the world with your little X-Laws." _

_"I would still want to." She admitted. "But if there's a way to avoid bloodshed, I chose that way. If you repented, I don't need to kill you." _

_"There's no way." Hao's voice was low, tinged with danger. He then turned his back on her, fastening his cloak, and distinguishing his fire with a snap of fingers. He began walking away from Jeanne. "I'm saving my energy tomorrow, considered yourself lucky for another day. Once I am the Shaman King, I'll make sure you start preaching somewhere else far far away from me. Hell, perhaps." _

_"Asakura Hao!" she called. "There's good in everyone!" _

_He stopped then, disbelievingly. _There's good in everyone…_bitterness clouded him, all of a sudden. An amused chuckle, tinged with resentment escape his lips. "Except me, I'm afraid." _

*End of Flashback*

She was right, of course. He lost to Yoh, but he was not bitter about it. His twin was a much better Shaman King than he could ever be. During the final minutes of the battle, during a time when he had the upper hand, when he could kill Yoh with one single stroke, Jeanne's words flitted through his mind. 

_There's good in everyone._

He hesitated.

That was all the opportunity his twin needed, the moment of hesitation. With one powerful move, Yoh moved away from the Spirit of Fire, and Amidamaru powered, and using almost all of his furyoku, Yoh attacked. 

Hao's Oversoul broke, and he found himself on the ground, with Yoh's sword at his chest, above his chest. 

And Yoh withdrew his sword, and gave that infectious grin.

And Hao understood. 

_There's good in everyone. _

Jeanne was right. There was good in everyone. Especially in Yoh. And even him. 

He saw her among the crowds, the ruby eyes and silver-blue hair. For a moment before he collapsed with exhaustion, her name formed on his lips, _Jeanne_, and he could see a faint smile on her face. 

Since, he had thought about her, now and then. Jeanne, who sought him out, and who believed there was good in everyone. Jeanne, whom he never saw again. 

Until just a few moments ago, she was standing in front of him, in flesh. Jeanne, so very lovely. 

Hao relit his cigarette, his fifth for the day, and reminded himself to get a good strong cup of coffee to get rid of the smoky taste before he had dinner with Yoh and Anna. He certainly wasn't cut out for a lecture from the former and a slap from the latter. 

As he signaled the waiter, his own words echoed in his head.

_I'll see you again soon, too, I presume._

Yes, he did want to see her again. And soon. 

-

The two were sitting on a bench overlooking River Thames, both with take-away Starbucks coffee cups. So far, not a single word had been exchanged. 

Lyserg stared gloomily at his latte. Jeanne was sipping her hot chocolate with small careful sips.

"Why did you stop me just now?" Lyserg broke the silence.

"Why would you want to cause a scene in a public place?" Jeanne countered.

"I could just kill him." He growled.

"No, you couldn't, and you shouldn't." Her voice was calm. 

"I hate him."

"Don't."

"He killed my parents." Lyserg's voice was tight with anger.

"That was 18 years ago." Jeanne said.

"WHY the HELL are you trying to defend him?!" Lyserg shouted, finally losing control of his temper. 

"I'm not trying to defend or justify his actions," Jeanne grabbed Lyserg's arm. "I'm trying to make you forget the coldness of revenge. Don't you see? Even if you kill him, it won't bring your parents back. And what if you don't succeed? Is it worth it? Is it? Yes, I know you're hurting, and I know maybe it won't ever stop hurting. But would your parents want to see you this way? Think about it, Lyserg!" 

His anger suddenly gave way to extreme weariness as Jeanne's words hit home, and the young man sank down on the bench, his head in his hands.

"The power of forgiveness, Lyserg." Jeanne said quietly. "Don't stoop to his level by seeking revenge. Seek inner peace within yourself. Be at peace with yourself. Asakura Hao shouldn't count for anything. He has repented."

"That doesn't make up for what he did!" Lyserg bit out bitterly.

"It did." Jeanne said softly. "He saw the error of his ways, and he changed. That was all the Lord asked from him. He couldn't undo what he did. There was no way he could. And if he could, he certainly would."

"How would _you _know?"

"Because he was no longer Hao the Destroyer. Lyserg…" Jeanne took the green-haired man's hand in hers. "…I'm not asking you to be his best friend. But for your sake, let it go. You should."

Lyserg sighed, his thumb moving across Jeanne's hand. "It's not easy." 

"At least you are trying."

Moving closer, he pulled her into a hug. "Thank you, Jeanne."

Reassuringly, she pat his back. "I'm always here for you. That's what friends are for." 

He pulled back suddenly then, almost pushing her away from him. She frowned. "What's wrong?" 

He began buttoning his overcoat. "Friends?"

She was confused. "Of course."

Lyserg turned to her then, his smile bitter. "Just friends?"

A puzzled frown knitted Jeanne's brow. "Lyserg, what's wrong?" she repeated. 

"Why can't you see?" 

"See what?"

He had kept it hidden for so long, and he didn't know what compelled him to tell. He didn't know what made him said the words he said. Maybe it had been pent up for far too long, and maybe it was the mixed, churning emotions inside of him because of what happened today, maybe it was Hao, maybe he was just losing his mind at that moment, but whatever the reason was, he said the words that he feared most of regretting.

"That I love you."

-to be continued-

  
  


da*mouse ®  
posted October 12th 2003  
12.31 a.m.

Yeah, weird mouse. Sorry for any discontinuity in the anime, I know Jeanne and Hao didn't exactly encounter each other face to face, but let's pretend they did, haha. 

I'm dead beat, so I shall cut the crap and beg reviewers to reviews, puh-leese, pretty please with sugar on top, review/comment/flame/suggest/whatever, just let me know someone's reading this. 

And oh, one could see that my course of story is very less than set, so please feel free to suggest the pairings of either Hao/Jeanne or Lyserg/Jeanne. Me myself am **SO STUCK**, I don't know who to choose for Jeanne, so I'll probably go with the majority of the crowd.

Or else I just kill off all of them, haha. :D


	4. Chapter 3: I Don't Know

**Disclaimer**: Shaman King belongs to its creators. The piece of fanfiction is exactly what it is: fanfiction. Blah blah yea yea. 

For **Mummy Ringo**, as always, my source of inspiration. 

**Pieces Of Heart  
**written by: da*mouse ®

  
Chapter 3: I Don't Know

  
  
  


The birds continued chirping and calling to each other, swirling around the skies, their sounds filling into the void and silence left by Lyserg's declaration. 

_…I love you…_

The words echoed in the air, their meaning almost enveloping Jeanne's thoughts and senses as she gazed at Lyserg with huge, uncertain eyes. She couldn't speak, she couldn't find her voice. All that she was capable of was just that, looking at him. 

Lyserg, his coat buttoned, had his back to her. 

He confessed; after all these years of keeping his love for her buried in the depths of his heart, he had chosen to unleash it, this day at the present moment. And he found himself unable to look at her. 

Long silence continued to lapse between them, neither one speaking nor moving. Just standing, statues of time. Until he could bear it no longer, and turned around to face her, meeting her luminous ruby eyes, and yet not able to read the meanings in them. 

He managed a crooked grin. "…Well…?"

She moved her lips, forcing the sounds to come, and they did. "Lyserg…I…didn't know…that…"

"Now you do." He interrupted, and exhaled deeply, wisps of air escaping from his mouth to the cold London air. 

"I…"

Suddenly, all his emotions crashed into him at once: the shock of seeing Asakura Hao again, the bitter memories of death and despair resurfacing…his love for Jeanne, seemingly unreciprocated…or was it? He still harbored hope. 

Hope…he had to know. He had to know how she felt, and release him from his emotional torment. He hoped to God that at least he could find solace in one of his problems. Just one…he just wanted an answer from Jeanne.

He had told himself to keep his love hidden, because he didn't want to jeopardize their friendship. But he also knew, as time past, as he saw more of her, the suppression of his feelings grew more difficult. For he didn't just want her friendship. For him, just having her friendship was increasingly becoming insufficient, although he was well aware that it might be all she could offer him. 

He wanted her love, her to love him the way he had always loved her. 

Taking two strides, he was right in front of her, looking down at her from his much taller height. He gripped her shoulders. "I have to know, Jeanne. Just tell me the truth, out right. Don't worry or think about sparing any kind of feelings on my part. I want an answer from you, true from your heart."

_I need to know…at least give me that, please…_

Jeanne's mind was filled with confusing words, phrases, reasoning, images….it was just all too sudden.  One moment she was dining with her guardian and best friend, and then they ran into an old arch-enemy, that resulted in Lyserg stomping away, and then she had followed him, with all purpose of comforting him.

And suddenly, he told her that he loved her. 

It was too much to take in at once. 

She knew she loved him dearly, as a friend, no doubt about that. But to love him as a man, as a lover? 

_Do…I love him? _

She knew that it was a question that she had no answer to, at least not at the present moment. She needed time to think. And to recollect her thoughts.

As her silence grew, so did Lyserg's dread. He dropped his hands from her shoulders, stepping away.

"I understand." 

_I understand completely…_

"I've told you how I felt, truly and honestly. And you…" he stopped. "…well. I understand." He repeated himself, the words bitter. "Goodbye, Jeanne." Shoving his hands into the pockets of his overcoat, he turned to leave.

"Lyserg, wait." The silvery-blue haired maiden stopped him with a call. 

She smiled weakly at him. "We are…still friends…aren't we? I want you to know…it doesn't change…a thing…"

He snorted. "Don't give me that, Jeanne." He said, hating the harsh way his words sounded, but there was no way to change his tone, the tone of a rejected man. "You _know_ perfectly well everything's changed."

Jeanne opened her mouth, but nothing came out, because she knew that he spoke the truth. They could go on pretending everything was the same, and nothing ever happened, but she knew as well as he did that it would not work. 

"I can't promise you nothing will change. For I can't just be your friend. Not anymore." He said quietly, sadly. 

"I have to go…" He took a step, and then she called out to him again. 

"You want an honest answer from me, don't you? I can give you what's in my heart right now. Right now, after you told me that you love me." 

He stopped, awaiting her answer, awaiting that negative response he dreaded to hear, but all the same, would hear. And had to accept. 

"I don't know."

-

The rain was falling heavily, pounding against the rooftop, disturbing Jeanne's already disturbed mind. She sat by the window, staring out into the rainy London. 

She knew she had returned to the church looking not like her usual self; how could she be expected to look as if nothing had happened after all that transpired between her and Lyserg? 

Marco had immediately sensed her distress to some extent and spent the past hour trying to pry it out of her, but she refused to say anything, only to be requested that she be left alone. That request took a long time to penetrate through Marco's thick skull, but eventually, he got the hint and left her in her room, alone to her thoughts. 

Those three words kept echoing themselves over and over in her head.

…_I love you…_

And she could make no sense of her feelings whatsoever. If she said she didn't love him…that was not true. Sometimes what she felt for him surpassed those of a mere friend, but sometimes…it was just that…Lyserg, her best friend, her close confidante, her surrogate brother. Just that. 

The answer she gave him was a truthful indication of her feelings and her thoughts. She honestly…didn't know.

Frustrated, Jeanne got up from the window and began pacing her little room. Why couldn't she decipher her own feelings? She had never felt this confused before, and she wasn't at all sure she liked this feeling of uncertainty.

The Iron Maiden was always in control. Always in confidence. 

Maybe if she got out of the confined room…she would have more space to think. Making up her mind, Jeanne grabbed a poncho from her closet and slipped out of her room, into the rain, before Marco noticed she was gone.

-

Hao whistled through his teeth as he hurried along River Thames. He had sat for far too long in that café, and as of now, he was late in meeting Yoh and Anna for dinner. Contemplating, he thought about missing dinner all together.

Firstly, it would give his twin and his wife a little private time, and secondly, he would be spared from icy glares and lectures about the importance of punctuality. Even the mere thought of that made him wince. 

It seemed silly that he, Asakura Hao, should be scared of anyone, but truth was, he was just the teeniest bit in awe of his no-nonsense sister-in-law. 

But Yoh loved her, it was plain to see, and behind that icy façade, Anna loved Yoh, too. 

A ghost of smile flickered on Hao's face. More often than not, he was jealous of Yoh. Not because of Anna, his little crush on Anna was long history, but the fact that Yoh had someone who loved him, and someone for him to love. 

Someone for him to love…ever since he could remember, Asakura Hao was deemed unable to love. Of course, the past years had proven that wrong, Asakura Hao could love, and he loved his twin brother with a fierce protectiveness. 

But try as he might, he could not find a woman to love. Someone to cherish and care for, the way that Yoh cared for and cherished Anna. 

Hao sighed. It was times like these that he felt…lonely.

Pushing the unpleasant thoughts out of his head, and picking up his feet, he decided to return to the hotel, but skip dinner entirely. All he could use now was a nice, dry martini and a hot bath, and by hook or by crook, he was going to get it. 

As he walked briskly, another figure – female – breezed hurriedly by him, almost knocking into him. She murmured a soft sorry and hurried on her way, her lithe figure hidden by a poncho, but one glance at her told him who it was. The silver-blue ponytail was a dead giveaway. 

"Jeanne-sama!" he called out. 

-

Jeanne stopped her walking. Her first thought was that it was Marco who had caught up to her, who else called her Jeanne-sama but Marco? But the next thought immediately told her that it was not, for the voice that called to her was deep and resonant, not Marco's high-pitched voice with the slightly whining quality. 

She whirled around, and found herself face-to-face with a long-haired brunette. He winked at her, looking decidedly curious. "What are you doing out here in this weather?"

Jeanne was definitely surprised to find herself with Asakura Hao, of all people. And it her present mood, she was definitely not up to entertaining him, and seeing him somehow added another edge to her already frazzled nerves, and she found herself uncharacteristically snapping at him. "None of your business." 

"Oooh, touchy." Hao winced visibly. "Oh well. I'm surprised that that little blondie would let his Jeanne-sama out here all alone."

"Marco doesn't guard me. I'm a free woman, I come and go as I please." She retorted. 

"And where is Lyserg-kun then? He wouldn't let his precious Jeanne-sama to be soaked in the rain, would he? Did you two have a little lover's spat?" Hao said teasingly, knowing he was infuriating the former Iron Maiden, but somehow couldn't resist it. 

Hao's implication bought all complications down on her again, and Jeanne glared. "We are NOT lovers." 

"Oh, no? A little bird tells me otherwise." Hao said conversationally, yawning. 

The rain around them stopped falling, decreased to a little light drizzle. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Come on, Jeanne-sama. It was written all over his face. Even though I've seen him for a mere few minutes after eight years."

Jeanne faltered for a moment. Was Lyserg's feelings that obvious to everyone except herself? Hao, meanwhile, studied her face critically. He smirked at Jeanne, suddenly sensing her troubles.

"It was written all over his face…" he repeated. "…but you are not so sure about yourself, is that right?"

Jeanne looked at him, shocked. _How did he know? Was I that obvious…?_ "How…" she began, and then clamped her mouth shut. This was, after all, Asakura Hao. She shouldn't be discussing anything with him, let alone Lyserg. 

Instead, she chose to brush aside him, her lovely features set in a slight scowl. "Good day, Asakura Hao."

"Wait." He caught up to her, and then she felt something around her shoulders.

His cloak. 

"It's cold and drizzling. At least protect yourself from the rain. I don't fancy Lyserg-kun or the blondie coming after me if you happened to fall sick. You know how often I am blamed for some things that wasn't even my fault, no matter how ridiculous it was." Hao's tone was breezy, but Jeanne caught a slight tone of pain. 

For after Hao had repented, he was blamed for a lot of mishaps and accidents that occurred. Because people simply couldn't accept the fact that the Destroyer could even possessed a heart. 

He carefully clipped the cloak under her chin, and smiled down at her cheerfully. And she was yet again reminded of how good-looking Hao really was. "There you go, Jeanne-sama."

Whistling cheerfully, he backed away and began walking away from her. She was still standing there, shocked by the sudden happenings…the fact that Hao had done something for her…that made her felt warm…surprisingly warm…

He stopped suddenly, and turned back to her. "And whatever it was, Jeanne-sama, don't worry. Follow your heart, and you can't go wrong, ne?" 

And with another wink, he disappeared into the foggy London evening. 

-

Hao slipped into the hotel doors, acknowledging the doorman's greeting with a brief smile. Throwing a look towards the coffee house, he hurried towards the lifts, only to find himself looking at Yoh and Anna as the elevator doors opened. 

Yoh wore a worried look that instantly evaporated when he saw Hao, and Anna's expressionless face became extremely expressive with a huge frown. 

"Onii-chan, WHERE have you been?" Yoh asked, a frown similar to his wife's shadowed his face. "We were waiting and waiting, and then we got worried…"

"HE got worried…" Anna muttered. 

"And you didn't call or leave a message." Yoh finished.

A warm feeling came over Hao all of a sudden – it was nice to have someone worried about him. Although in his opinion, what was there to worry about? 

"Yoh…" Anna said impatiently. "He's twenty-five years old. I trust that he could take care of himself perfectly. What mattered to me was…" she then swiveled to Hao, her tone sharp. "You kept us waiting for dinner, because your brother wouldn't eat without you."

"Ah…Otouto…sorry, but seriously, why are you worried? I'm Asakura Hao, remember? Nothing could happen to me." Hao said lightly. 

"You could have fallen into River Thames and drowned for all I know." Yoh grumbled. 

Hao just looked at Yoh with a disbelieving expression, and Yoh laughed. "All right, I know I am silly to be worried about the great Asakura Hao…but it was unlike you not to tell us that you're going to be late." Yoh reasoned. 

_Especially where Anna is concerned…_

"Well, you certainly kept everyone waiting long enough." Anna snapped. "Let's go, I'm starving." She looked at Hao disdainfully before sweeping past twins.

Yoh sighed. "She's not taking it too well." He warned Hao.

The older Asakura twin laughed. "Nope, not at all." He said cheerfully.  

As Yoh hurried after his wife, Hao lingered behind, his eyes on the dark skies just beyond the hotel doors, and he found himself wondering about Jeanne…was she still out in the rain?

Wondering whether did she get home safely. 

Wondering whether did she sort out her problems. 

Wondering whether was she all right.

As usual, always wondering about Jeanne. 

-

It was late evening, and it was still drizzling. Jeanne found herself in Starbucks, where she got herself a cup of cappuccino, and sat herself by the window, looking out into the drizzling London evening. 

She held the coffee mug, not really paying any attention to anything, but her thoughts.__

Hao's cloak was still draped around her shoulders, and truthfully speaking, she was grateful for it – the London evening was cold. 

His words echoed. 

…_Follow your heart…_

_Follow my heart…what does my heart want?_ Jeanne brushed back her hair. _What does my heart want?_

She thought about Lyserg…how he was always there for her, loyal and protective. Always available for a laugh, a joke and a lunch date. Loving her all the while, but never telling her…because he didn't want to risk their friendship. 

All the times they spent together. All the while she was with him…the way he always treated her ice-cream cones, the way how he always knew she wanted her latte with two sugars, the way he would offer her his jacket on the cold nights, the times he would specially help her out with missionary duties, how he always willingly kept his second Sundays free to help her with the kids from Sunday school…

He was so important to her. 

And it just hit her.

_He is so important to me_. 

Jeanne lifted the mug to her lips, contemplating. It was untrue, she knew, to say that all the while that Lyserg was just a friend. 

_Follow your heart…_

He was something more to her. Something…more…he meant more than a friend. 

For the first time, Jeanne felt a smile lifting at the corners of her lips. And because of that, she was willing to give it a try. She was willing to explore, to know.

And tomorrow, she would see Lyserg.  She would tell him how she really felt. 

She did feel something for him. 

A brief wind blew past her, and automatically, she pulled the cloak closer to her.  She looked at her hands gripping the white cloak, and instantly thought of Hao. It was unbelievable how a sentence from Asakura Hao would be the key to unraveling all her confusion and feelings. 

So different from the Hao she knew from all those years ago. But she knew all along…there was some good in him. There was good in everyone, she truly believed that. 

_Thank you, Asakura Hao._

-to be continued-

  
  


da*mouse ®  
posted October 24th 2003  
  


Ahhhh…ok. Reminder to read and review/comment/flame/whatever. As for the pairing…I still don't know so don't ask me how it's gonna end, I myself haven't had a clue. By the way, sorry for any OOC-ness…yeah…next chapter(s) readers will see a Lyserg with an uncharacteristic jealous streak…sorry…but it goes with the course of my story…so yeah. Sorry. 

Yup, so, remember to review! Need all the advice and help I can get. ^_^

****PLUG**: **Please read **Apple-chan and da*mouse's **collaboration of a new Shaman King fic, titled _Vestige of Dreams _[storyid=1543814] – Chapter one is posted! Actually, quite a long time ago, too…ahehehe…


	5. Chapter 4: First Time, First Try

**Disclaimer**: Shaman King belongs to its creators. The piece of fanfiction is exactly what it is: fanfiction. Blah blah yea yea. 

For **Mummy Ringo**, my beloved muse for this story in so many ways.

**Pieces Of Heart  
**written by: da*mouse ®

  
Chapter 4: First Time, First Try

  
  


Lyserg stared out of his office window listlessly, tapping his pen on the pad of paper on his desk, seemingly unable to focus on the report he was supposed to write. But of course, who could blame him? No one.

Beyond his window, the drizzling rain created a misty, gloomy London atmosphere. _Most adapt to my current mood_. _Just perfect. _Lyserg thought sarcastically. He sighed loudly, with frustration, dropping his pen and burying his head into his hands. 

Why did things have to be so complicated? 

A pang of regret was gradually settling itself in the pits of his stomach. If he could turn back time, he would choose to keep his mouth shut. He would rather have Jeanne as his friend than to have her avoiding him. Subsequently, he couldn't even bring himself to face her now. He was right. He should've kept all those feelings of his hidden and bottled up. It did no good to reveal them.

Not to him, not to Jeanne.

"Hey, Lyserg!" His colleague's voice interrupted his lonely reverie. 

"What is it, Grant?" He answered, without lifting his head. 

"There's a dame outside to see you." The man named Grant nudged his head to the direction of the visitor's room of the detective agency. 

"What dame? Is she a client? " He said shortly, in no mood to see anyone at all, client or not. 

Grant shrugged. "I don't know. Definitely not an old client. But maybe a potential one. Anyway, she insisted on seeing you." 

"All right, thanks." Lyserg pushed himself out of his easy chair, downing a cup of cold chamomile tea before proceeding to the waiting room. Sighing, he pasted a bright, cheery and definitely false smile on his face as he approached his visitor.

"How may I help…" His question died away when he focused on his visitor. She stood up, looking a bit nervous.

"Hello, Lyserg."

It was Jeanne. 

-

Lyserg set down a cup of tea in front of Jeanne. "I don't have any coffee left." 

"Tea's fine." She picked up the cup. 

An awkward silence settled between them. Lyserg kept his head down, unwilling to meet her eyes. Jeanne, on the other hand, kept sipping her tea, tongue tied, and not knowing where to begin.  She planned on seeing him tomorrow, when everyone had some time to calm themselves and sorted out the feelings, but a part of her could not wait. She just wanted to see Lyserg, at that very moment, and impulsively chose to drop by at his office. 

"I…" Lyserg began, and Jeanne looked up. He swallowed hard, and directed his gaze out of the window. "The weather today is dreary, isn't it?" He said lamely, and mentally kicked himself in the shin for his completely useless comment. 

Jeanne gingerly placed the teacup back on its saucer, and clasped her hands together. "Lyserg…I…" She hesitated, searching for the best way to express her feelings. "I've been thinking about what you told me. Just now."

Lyserg felt his heart pummeling to his feet. This was it. This was the part where she told him that preferably she would never want to see him again. This was the part where he saw the final consequence of his rash explanation. "And…?" He hated the way his voice sounded, shaky and unsure.

"And…" Jeanne paused, still twisting her hands together, while every nerve in Lyserg's body screamed in agony, anticipating her words. 

A little smile formed on Jeanne's lips. "There…was always something between us, wasn't it? Something more than mere friendship."

He heard her. But he must have heard her wrong. She just said…_something more than friendship between us_.

"What?" Lyserg croaked out, not daring to place too high a hope. There was always a chance of mishearing and misinterpretation. 

Her shy smile widened. "There were always stronger feelings than plain platonic ones. Lyserg, I…I care for you. Very very much. Much more than those of an ordinary, or even a close friend. There's something, something very special."

He stared at her beautiful face in absolute wonderment, hardly daring to believe what he was hearing. "Jeanne…" He whispered. 

She held out her hands to him. "Let's not let this special feeling fade away. I want to hold on to it. I want to give this a try."

"This?" He repeated. 

She took his hands in hers, holding them tightly. "This. Us." 

A smile breaking over his face, Lyserg pulled Jeanne to him in a hug, and she wrapped her arms around her waist. 

_Thank you, God._

He had his chance. He was given this precious chance, and he was going to hold on to it. No matter what. 

-

Lyserg picked up some papers and stuffed them into his drawer. "I'll be just a minute!" He called to his girlfriend.

"Take your time!" She called back. 

_Girlfriend_. Lyserg smiled to himself, whistling a corny, happy tune under his breath. He could think of Jeanne in those terms. And it never felt so right. 

A head poked into the room. "What happened to the gloomy Sunday face?" Grant said teasingly. 

Lyserg just grinned.

Grant shook his head. "Ah, the wonders of a woman." He raised his eyebrows suggestively at Lyserg. The green-haired man flipped a piece of paper at the older man, in which he cleverly ducked.

"Shut up, Grant." Lyserg said good-naturedly. Grant chuckled, shaking his head.

"I'm going. I'll see you tomorrow." 

"Yup. Don't keep her waiting." Grant winked, and disappeared into his office. 

Lyserg grabbed his hat, and trotted into the waiting room. Jeanne was waiting for him, already dressed in warm clothes. He offered his arm to her, and she hooked her own arm through, leaning against him. 

"Supper?" He suggested, as they exited the building into the cold London weather.

"What time is it?" Jeanne asked, casting her eyes at the clock tower. She gasped then. "Oh my goodness! It's almost ten o'clock!"

"And?" Lyserg frowned, failing to see her panic.

"Marco's going to kill me." Jeanne explained. 

_Ah. Marco_. Thinking of the overbearing blonde man, Lyserg winced. Suddenly, he was filled with trepidation.  His dating Jeanne…what would Marco say to it? Nothing too pleasant, he imagined. Marco was definitely not going to react with joy. 

Jeanne seemed to read his mind. "Don't worry, I'll talk to him."

"Can you make sure that he won't kill me?" Lyserg asked warily. 

Jeanne laughed, and punched him on the shoulder playfully. "Marco's not _that_ bad."

"Oh really? Could've fooled me." Lyserg muttered. 

"I'm twenty years old. I'm old enough to make my decisions. Besides, whatever Marco chose to say would not affect anything, all right?" She said reassuringly, hugging his arm. 

He shrugged, pacified, but still a tad unconvinced. "By the way…" He said, his eyes on the white cloak draping around her shoulders. "Where did you get that cloak? It looks familiar."

"Hmmm? Oh, this clock?" Suddenly, a nervous expression appeared on Jeanne's face, as she automatically pulled her arm away from his, clutching the cloak. "Oh, this thing, haha." 

A puzzled look settled on Lyserg's face, not understanding her apprehensiveness. Jeanne racked her brain for an explanation, and was about to tell him it belonged to one of church members when a thought popped into her mind.

_If we're going to have a trusting relationship, then we must trust each other._ She couldn't lie to him. Not now. Besides, she didn't do anything wrong. Jeanne took a deep breath. "It's Asakura Hao's." She admitted in a small voice.

Lyserg's expression immediately changed from anger to fury. "Hao…?"

"I just ran into him, that's all!" Jeanne said hurriedly. "It was cold and drizzling, and he offered me his cloak."

"Why did he?" Lyserg asked, his voice low. 

"Because he…" the rest of her sentence died away. She was about to say that Hao was just _being nice_. But those words would no doubt infuriate Lyserg like non others. "I…don't know. He didn't do anything to me!" She quickly reassured him. 

With one fluid motion, he tore the cloak from her shoulders, and dropped it onto the streets. Shrugging off his own warm coat, he placed it around Jeanne's shoulders, and keeping his arm there, steered her away. "Let's go." 

"Lyserg, wait!" Jeanne kept her feet planted on the ground. "You can't just leave Asakura Hao's cloak on the street. As a matter of courtesy, I have to return it to him."

"Courtesy?" Lyserg repeated cynically. "Does he even know the meaning of that word?"

Jeanne heaved a sigh, turning and picking up the garment. She tucked it over her arm, and looked at Lyserg squarely. "You promised me you'd try." She said quietly. 

He opened his mouth to retort, and then clamped it shut. As a matter of fact, he did promise her that he would at least try to forget. Not forgive. But to forget.

"I know."

"Try." She squeezed his hand.  "I'm here." She added reassuringly. "I'm here for you, always."

"Thank you." He whispered, kissing her hand softly. 

-

It was late at night, Hao realised, surveying the emptiness of the bar around him. The bartender was rinsing out some beer mugs, and a busboy was wiping down the tables. Hanging up the beer mugs, the bartender then slid a small glass of martini towards Hao. "Mate, we're about to close." He reminded. 

Hao lifted the glass in acknowledgement, and downed the drink it two gulps. As the alcohol burned down his throat, he leaned back on the easy armchair and lighted up a cigarette, inhaling, and then exhaling with a loud whoosh. 

Why couldn't he stop thinking about a certain pair of ruby-red eyes? This was the first time he ever felt something like this, which was probably why he couldn't explain his own feelings. 

Hao shook his head. He must be getting soft up there, to spend so much of his time thinking about a woman. Women, to Hao, were nothing much. He knew that it was probably chauvinist attitude that would sent him flying to Mars at a hundred miles per hour if Anna would ever to know about this thought of his.  But that was the truth. He dallied with a few, all of them captivated by his good looks, charm, and the dangerous quality he possessed, being the ex-Destroyer. 

Nevertheless, he never found one that he could commit to, or really cared about. Not one.

_Was it perhaps a certain ex-nun is never far from your mind?_ An irritating voice within him piped up.  Frowning, he signaled the bartender for another martini, as he took a long drag of his cigarette. 

"Onii-chan!" His silent reverie was broken by a cheerful voice. Yoh plopped himself down on the armchair opposite his twin. Twisting his head, he waved to the bartender. "Sparkling water, please!" Turning to face Hao again, he frowned at the lighted stick between Hao's fingers. Sighing, the offender stabbed the offending object into his ashtray. 

"Is Anna around?" He automatically craned his neck, hoping that his sister-in-law was nowhere in vicinity. 

"You're safe." Yoh grabbed a handful of peanuts. "She's taking a, and I quote her, _nice long bath_."

"A bath? This late? What _have_ the two of you been up to?" Hao raised an eyebrow as a deep flush crept up Yoh's neck. Coughing, he began stuffing peanuts into his mouth. 

Hao chuckled amusedly at his flustered twin, and refrained himself from teasing the red-faced Yoh any further. "Don't worry, Otouto. The details of your sex…" He barely finished his sentence when a horrified Yoh interrupted. "Onii-chan! Can you _please _lower your voice?" 

"What for? There's no one here." Hao said indifferently, picking up his martini. 

"Still…" Yoh's eyes lowered to the martini glass, spotting the chance for a change of subject. "Is that alcohol?"

Hao just gave him a look. "No, it's orange juice." He said sarcastically. 

"Remember what you said about toning down the smoking and drinking?" Yoh's expression was stern. 

"Don't be such a prude, Otouto." Hao said lazily, twirling the martini glass. "A drink or two won't kill me." 

The bartender then interrupted with another martini and Yoh's water. "More like your tenth." He grinned at Hao. 

Hao lifted his glass. "Compliments to the bartender." 

Yoh shook his head, switching the subject away from the older twin's drinking. Or else they would be at it for the entire night. "What are you doing down here, anyway?" 

"What, should I have joined you upstairs? More action, ne?" Hao grinned at Yoh mischievously, unable to resist a dig at his younger brother. 

"Onii-chan!" Yoh said exasperatedly. 

"Just joking…"

"Is something on your mind?"

Hao began shaking his head, and Yoh stopped him with a slight grin. "Don't bother denying it. I **am** your twin after all."

"Fair point. Yes, something on my mind." Hao admitted. 

"Must be big." Yoh leaned back on the sofa. "After all, it's rare to see you…bothered by anything."

A corner of Hao's mouth lifted sardonically. "Nothing ever ruffles Asakura Hao's feathers, right? But this…" he lapsed into silence. He didn't know where to begin, what to tell Yoh. How to, when he himself didn't understand the whole situation? With Jeanne…with everything else…

Yoh seemed to read his mind. "If you don't want to tell, leave it." He said. "But if ever you want to talk, well, remember your kid brother, okay?"

Hao looked at his twin, grateful for his understanding. _Yoh always knew what to say, what to do._ Yoh gestured to the bartender again. "A martini, please, dry."

The older Asakura twin raised an eyebrow questioningly, as Yoh grinned. "It's no fun drinking alone, ne, Onii-chan?" The bartender approached them, laying down Yoh's martini and the bill. "We're closing." He affirmed. 

Yoh picked up the glass, and tossed it down his throat quickly as Hao watched with an amused expression. 

"You do realise, of course, that Anna would kill you if she found out that you've been drinking." 

"…Damn." 

-

Lyserg was tapping his foot, lingering outside the church, waiting for Jeanne, when a blonde-haired man accosted him. "Lyserg-kun, it was disgraceful that you brought Jeanne-sama back to the church so late last evening. And may I ask what is your business here today?" Marco's tone was cold, and he looked displeased.

_Ah_. Lyserg reflected on the older man's words. So Jeanne had not told him anything yet. And it would be his pleasure to set Marco straight. 

"Marco-san. I'm here to take Jeanne out for lunch."

"She will be having lunch with me. Good day, Lyserg-kun." Marco said crisply, a note of dismissal in his tone. 

Lyserg just smiled. "You must be mistaken, then. Jeanne promised me yesterday that she would see me for lunch. Not you."

Anger flashed across Marco's face, and he took a step forward. But Lyserg barely noticed as a young lady made her way out of the church, and hurried towards him. "Lyserg, sorry I'm…" her voice trailed off as she looked at Marco. "…Marco?"

"Jeanne-sama, I must ask you to…lessen your acquaintance with this young man. It is, unbecoming indeed." Marco looked at Lyserg as if he was a speck of dust. 

"Marco." Jeanne said warningly. "I must request you to be polite to Lyserg. He…" here she hesitated, but she lifted her chin and continued. "…things between me and him are different now. We're…" _in love_. She was about to say. But she stopped herself. 

_Love? That's not quite right…is it? _It was too soon to speak of love…_Lyserg told you he loves you._ But she herself…_unsure…_

"We're together." She said firmly, linking her arm through Lyserg's. Try as he might, Lyserg could not stop himself from smirking at the pompous former X-Laws leader. 

An expression of total horror crossed Marco's face. "Jeanne-sama! You…you don't mean…you can't…" He sputtered, and tried to regain control of himself. "What I meant to say was, Jeanne-sama, as your guardian, I shall deemed you unsuitable…for this kind of relationship." He glared at Lyserg.

Jeanne sighed. "Marco…you do know that I appreciate your values and concerns. But I'm twenty-years old. I'm an adult, and I am capable of thinking what is right for me, and what is not."

"But Jeanne-sama, I…"

She shot her guardian a warning look, causing the blonde to shut up. "My decision is mine to make."

"Yes, Jeanne-sama." His tone belied absolute displeasure, and he shot a murderous look at Lyserg. "And we shall talk when you return, Jeanne-sama. That is a must." Abruptly, he turned and walked away. 

Jeanne then let out her breath in a whoosh. "Well, that was…unpleasant." 

Lyserg squeezed her hand. "I would say he didn't take it too badly."

She frowned. "I know Marco. And he is probably going to be insufferable for the next few days." For a moment, her lovely face clouded, and then brightened, apparently determined not to let the thoughts of her stubborn guardian to ruin her day out with Lyserg. 

"I'm hungry." She said decidedly.

"I was hoping you'd say that. Let's grab a bite. I needed to be back at work at about two o'clock."

"But I'll see you for dinner?" She said hopefully.

"Wild horses couldn't stop me." 

-

Jeanne gave Lyserg a hug, and he waved at her as he disappeared up the steps of his office. Stepping away, Jeanne smiled contentedly to herself. Lunch was great, and she enjoyed her time with Lyserg so much.

He was so sweet, so attentive. 

_It was the right decision to try_. She reflected. 

Being with him made her felt so happy, so at ease. _Is that love?_

Throughout lunch, that was the only question bugging her. _Love_. 

She didn't know how to define that notion.  Lyserg said that he loved her. But why? When? How did he know? She would have to ask him all that.

A small blush appeared on Jeanne's face. She was so unaccustomed to all this. Lyserg was her first romantic encounter. And she felt that there were so many things that she was so unsure of. How to act. What to do. 

All that.

Heading back to the church, Jeanne temporarily put matters of relationships on hold as she revised her afternoon's work. She promised the children some dolls, and she supposed that she should get to sewing them soon enough.

Approaching the church, she saw a young man standing outside, reading a plaque that was outside the building. Smiling, she walked up to him.

"Sir, do you need some help regarding matters of our church?"

The man turned, and she instantly recognised him. A strange feeling came over her; as he grinned at her charmingly. 

"Certainly, Jeanne-sama. I would, as a matter of fact, like some information."

Undoubtedly, Asakura Hao. 

-to be continued-

da*mouse ®  
posted December 9th 2003

Urm…don't know what to make of this, really. But…do tell me if this is getting draggy. Sorry for the _quite presumably_ boring chapter. Hopefully things will be more fast-paced the next chapter. 

What to expect: jealous Lyserg. *wince* 

The next chapter would be up fairly soon. I don't plan on this story for being any longer than 5-6 chapters, but guess I'm just a long winded old bag. Still have a lot to go. Well, quite a bit anyway.

Remember to review/flame/comment/whatever! It would be lovely for me to get some feedback and suggestions. Thanks! ;)


	6. Chapter 5: Attraction

**Disclaimer**: Shaman King belongs to its creators. The piece of fanfiction is exactly what it is: fanfiction. Blah blah yea yea.

For **Mummy Ringo**, my beloved muse for this story in so many ways.

**Pieces Of Heart  
**written by: damouse ®

Chapter 5: Attraction

"What are you doing here?" Jeanne said, and then winced, hearing her voice sounding much harsher than she had intended it to be.

However, Hao did not seem to take offense at all, as he smiled amusedly at former nun. "Why, wanting some information about your beautiful church and your wonderful religion."

Jeanne's eyes narrowed and her tone was decidedly cool. "I do not appreciate your note of mockery, Asakura Hao."

Hao sighed exaggeratedly. "Must we be so formal with each other? My name…" He took a step closer to her, holding her ruby-red gaze in his chestnut-brown ones. "…is Hao. Just Hao, Jeanne-sama."

Jeanne stiffened as a flutter of indescribable feelings ran through her. Fighting to keep her voice level, she averted her gaze. "I…do not think we really know each other that well to be so intimately acquainted."

"For God's sake, it's only a name." Hao pointed out. "Since you're not hell bent on destroying me anymore…I'll like to get along with you. That's all."

The silver-haired maiden brushed the front of her feeling, feeling a slight tremble of her hand. Suddenly, she felt most uneasy to be standing with Hao, and with what she regarded as proximity closer than it should be. Taking a step back, she cleared her throat, and changed subject as tactfully as she could. "Are you…honestly searching for information about our church?"

Hao stretched, a lazy gesture. "Not really. I was looking for you, more than anything else." He said, looking at her directly.

Again, she felt that rush of emotions. "M…me?"

"I believe you have something belonging to me in your possession."

She stared at him blankly for a moment, unable to comprehend, for some reason. Hao sighed again, releasing his breath in an almost impatient _whoosh_.

"My cloak?" He pointed out.

"Oh. Yes." Jeanne remembered. Ducking her head, she made her way towards the church. "I…will get it for you, if you would just wait here for me."

Before she even had time to blink, he was by her side. "Why, Jeanne-sama. I will be delighted if you will show me this wonderful church."

The girl stifled a sigh, but did not attempt to stop him as both of them strode up the steps leading to the huge doorways of the church.

-

Lyserg whistled softly to himself as he stacked up his files neatly in order on his desk, enjoying a rare moment of solitude, for all his partners had gone out on their own respective missions.

His peace was shattered two seconds later, when the door leading to his office was flung opened, in the most violent manner. He didn't have to raise his eyes to see his unpleasant visitor.

Marco stood two feet from him, arms crossed, mouth drawn, and giving him his customary glare, eyes flashing behind his glasses. Lyserg then felt the slightest tremor of nerves running through him. It was hard not to have the smallest degree of fear the former X-Laws leader…seeing how he had been under the blonde and all.

"JUST what did you think you were doing, Lyserg Diethyl?" Marco's voice was raised, he was almost shouting.

"I was arranging my files when you came in." He surprised himself with the calmness in his own voice. He, however, jumped slightly as the older man brought his fist down onto his desk with much force, and his files clattered onto the ground, along with a few pens.

"Don't get cheeky with me, boy. What did you think you were doing…seducing Jeanne-sama!?! Have you lost all respect completely?! She…is your most respected and revered LEADER!!"

"Marco-san…" He involuntarily took a step back from the shaking blonde. "Whatever Jeanne chooses is her own freedom. I did not, as you put it so vulgarly, _seduce_ her. We have had but two dinners and a lunch together. I believe I do have the right to tell her how I feel, and she has her own rights either to reject or accept me. Jeanne was…"

"Jeanne-SAMA." Marco broke in sharply.

Lyserg sighed. "Marco-san, please. Jeanne _was_ my former leader. Was. It was in the past, and it is our freedom to…"

Marco waved his hand impatiently, cutting Lyserg off in mid-sentence. "This…this _relationship_…" He almost spat the word in his fury. "…I will not allow it. It is forbidden!"

"Pray tell, _why_?" Lyserg raised his voice, losing his patience with Marco.

"I will not allow Jeanne-sama to make a mistake. She is still young, and does not know the ways of the world…and you." Marco glared. "I've seen you looking at Jeanne-sama…even before this. I will talk to Jeanne-sama tonight, and after that, you can be on your way."

"Marco-san…" Lyserg said exasperatedly, trying to get a word in edgewise. "Jeanne is twenty years old! For God's sake, you…"

"I AM her guardian." Marco interrupted. "As long as she is not twenty-one, I am responsible for her. And I shall live up to that responsibility, which includes making sure that she chooses the correct, righteous path in her life. Good day, although that is the least you deserve." With those words, Marco spun on his heel and left Lyserg's office.

"Damn." Lyserg muttered, watching Marco's retreating back. Bending down to pick up his files, he was suddenly consumed with unease.

Who ever said that it was going to be easy? He knew that it was going to be a rocky path go walk upon. But for Jeanne, he'd go through that, and much more besides. They would make it, he knew they would.

Nevertheless, his apprehension grew.

-

"…and here, is our smaller chapel, used mostly for…" Jeanne turned to face a yawning Hao, who was not making any attempt to hide his boredom. Abruptly, she stopped walking, and turned to him.

"Asakura Hao. If you find this guided tour so dreary, you can be on your way."

"Oh, no, Jeanne-sama, I was just…"

"Do not worry about being rude. It is much offensive to have someone yawning at your face whilst you were talking to them." Jeanne said pointedly. Turning away from him, she muttered under her breath. "You will _never_ change…"

"Is it so hard to believe that I can change, and have changed? Didn't God teach you to be accepting about everything around you?" Came Hao's voice from behind her. 

She whirled around to him, almost reaching the end of her patience, and retorted almost rudely. "Do not mock God, Asakura Hao. What do you know about ways of God and humanity? For that matter, I do not believe you _know_ humanity."

Almost immediately, she regretted her words as Hao's face shadowed considerably. "Is that so." He said flatly.

Jeanne mentally kicked herself. How could she be so rude! Even if it was the Destroyer, she didn't have any right to rebuke him the way she did.  Then her eyes widened with disbelief, as what was known as pain began flashing in Hao's eyes. "Is that so, Jeanne-sama…that I don't understand humanity? Is it because I am not worthy? Or something else?"

"Asakura Hao, I…" she began, not knowing what to say.

"Forget it." He interrupted. Holding his head high, he brushed past her, when she called to him. "…Asakura Hao!"

He stopped, but remained where he was, not turning to face her. Hurrying forward, she stopped within a foot of him. "I…apologize. I was out of line, and I should not have spoken the way I did."

"Apology accepted." He said coolly. He took another step forward, and then turned around. "I don't blame you. None of you ever bothered to see beyond the Destroyer. That's all I'll ever be to you. To you, to my brother's friends, to your boyfriend and your little guardian." He shrugged indifferently, although the shadow in his eyes said otherwise. "That suits me just fine."

Looking down at her hands, Jeanne felt shame coursing to her. She, as God's helper, had failed, letting her tempers get the better of her. God taught her to be patient, to be understanding, and she was neither with Asakura Hao, admittedly biased.

He had changed. She knew that. She remembered that it was he who offered her the slightest comfort, and he who gave him her cloak to protect her from the rain and cold. She should be more appreciative. More understanding…

Taking a deep breath, she walked towards him, and looked at him squarely in the eye. "I am sorry." She said sincerely. "And…I do believe that you have changed, Asakura Hao. I believe you were different from what you used to be. And I am sorry for letting you think otherwise…Hao."

He gave a slight start, and she was slightly puzzled until she realized that she had said his name. A faint smile broke over his face, and he took her hand suddenly, surprising her, and to an extent, maybe even himself. He pressed gently on her fingers for a moment, and then let go. "Thank you." He said quietly.

Jeanne felt her cheeks grew hot, and then quickly composed herself. "I'll…get you your cloak."

A moment later, as they were walking out of the church, Hao gave a sudden laugh. "I'm sorry about yawning just now. It's…just that…well, I really have no interest in the church, religion or whatsoever."

"I guessed as much." Jeanne confirmed. "…then why were you here? Just to get your cloak?"

"That, and another thing."

Jeanne raised an eyebrow.

Hao smiled amusedly. "…To see you, of course, Jeanne-sama. _Just_ to see you."

With that, and a casual wave, Hao left, leaving Jeanne standing on the steps, feeling mystified, against her better wishes.

-

"…and the flight will leave at ten past eight in the morning…which means we have to be awake by…" Yoh groaned. "…five o'clock. Oh, the horror of it all…why couldn't you book a later flight, Anna?"

"Stop your complaining." His wife scolded, smacking him lightly on the head with the book she was holding. "Those were the only seats available. Besides, it wouldn't kill you to sleep a few hours less."

"Well…if someone would like to stay up with me…I don't mind not sleeping…if you get what I mean…" Yoh grinned, and scooted closer to Anna, only to be stopped by a slender finger prod against his chest.

"Don't even think about it." Anna said in a bored tone, flipping a page in her book. Yoh's face fell, and their observer from across the table chuckled merrily.

"The two of you are so cute." Hao said, lazily twirling his juice glass, wishing for something stronger. "So nauseatingly cute." He winked at Yoh, who grinned at him in return.

Anna raised an eyebrow at her brother-in-law. "If you have nothing productive to say, then say nothing at all."

"Yes, of course, dear Anna." Hao answered, almost distractedly, for he was drawn back into his own thoughts.

They were to be leaving London tomorrow. It was a good thing, perhaps. Going back to Japan, would be just what he needed to forget…Hao stopped. Forget about what?

_Jeanne?_

He shook his head mentally. But admittedly, he hadn't been able to get the former Iron-Maiden out of his mind, since their meeting this afternoon. He didn't understand why her words hurt him they way they did. He, after all, got enough sarcastic comments from Ren, and snappy ones from HoroHoro, thinly-veiled insults from Faust…and all he did was laughed them aside. But to hear Jeanne…well, it had hurt him, that was the point, and the other point was he didn't _understand._

And the relief and gratitude…hell, he, Asakura Hao, felt _gratitude_, when she apologized and said she had believed him…

_You've got it bad_…an irritating voice, very much like his own, began taunting him.

_Shut up_, Hao warned fiercely. Asakura Hao would _never_ bother about a mere woman. Never.

Across from him, his twin and Anna had their heads close together, Yoh apparently reading over Anna's shoulder as she showed him a passage in her book. He saw how Yoh absently traced Anna's knuckles with his fingers as she talked, how he then picked up Anna's hand and squeezed it. He noticed how Anna's fingers curled around Yoh's, their linked hands displayed so casually.

He remembered how he took Jeanne's hand in his, how it felt in his callused one, how small it seemed, and how warm it was…Hao shook his head again, trying to clear his thoughts. Yes, it was a good thing that he was leaving London.

The lesser he saw of her, the lesser he had to think about her.

-

Their hands clasped together, the couple made their way back to the church, where Jeanne was in the midst of packing, before he asked her out for dinner. Lyserg had finished his own packing yesterday, ready for his trip to Japan.

Turning to Jeanne, Lyserg hesitated, contemplating whether or not to tell Jeanne about Marco's visit to his office earlier in the day.

He didn't have to make that decision, however, as Marco's dominating figure loomed over Jeanne and Lyserg once they stepped into the church. Marco's gaze swept disdainfully over the green-haired young man, and then he turned to Jeanne.

"Jeanne-sama, I have taken the liberty of helping you to finish your packing." He said crisply. "Now that it is out of the way, I wish to have a discussion with you…about your duties and among other matters." Here, he gave Lyserg a most unpleasant look. The intended receiver chose to ignore it, but Jeanne's eyes narrowed slightly.

"I think I am perfectly clear about my duties, Marco. Mother Mathilde talked to me this morning, and I understand all I have to do." Jeanne said evenly, her fingers tightening on Lyserg's, almost a sign of reassurance.

Marco's face darkened, and he pointed at their linked hands. "Jeanne-sama, I won't have that!"

"Have what?"

"You…and him." Marco growled. "I told you that it was utterly inappropriate. You are his leader! This sort of interaction…"

"Marco!" Jeanne broke in sharply. "How many times do I have to tell you to make you understand? _I am no longer Iron Maiden Jeanne_. X-Laws no longer existed!"

"But Jeanne-sama, with Asakura Hao still alive…"

"Asakura Hao has repented. He has changed!"

For some reason, Lyserg stiffened upon hearing those words from Jeanne.

Marco straightened himself. "I had hope, Jeanne-sama, that one day, the X-Laws…"

"Marco…please." Jeanne said tiredly. "Enough."

The blonde man still refused to give up. "Jeanne-sama…"

"ENOUGH!" Jeanne's voice carried an unusually sharp warning tone as she regarded her guardian. "If you hold me in such high reverence, then please! For once, trust my judgment!"

Marco took a step back, eyes wide with shock.

"I appreciate all you have ever done for me, Marco. But I do not appreciate your interference into my personal life. My relationship with Lyserg are my personal affairs, and please respect that." Jeanne concluded quietly. "Good night, Marco. I will see you tomorrow when we depart for Tokyo."

Turning to Lyserg, she gave him a swift peck on the cheek. "…I will see you tomorrow, too, all right?" Giving him a hug, she whispered into his ear. "I will be fine, do not worry…"

Lyserg nodded, and Jeanne turned to retreat to her room. Putting on his coat, Lyserg snuck a glance at Marco, who was still standing with his mouth wide-opened.

He couldn't help smirking with satisfaction.

-

"ARGH! The passports!" Yoh's panicked face popped up in front of Hao's, with the latter still looking half-dead in the early morning, his nose almost in his cup of cappuccino.

"Eh…?" Hao mumbled, and then yawned widely.

Yoh tugged at his brother's sleeve. "Onii-chan, you have GOT to help me look! If Anna finds out I misplaced the passports, she's going to…"

Hao looked blearily at his twin, and then to something behind Yoh. "Too late…"

Yoh turned, and his eyes widened. "Eep." He squeaked. Turning to Hao, he asked. "Did she hear…?"

Hao's mouth opened again in a yawn. "Probably everything."

"Well, Yoh? Where are the passports?" Anna said, tapping her foot and regarding her husband with cool eyes.

"Ehehehe…you see, I was perfectly sure I had them with me. Why, I was just going to the toilet, and I…" Yoh's voice trailed off. "Okay! I've lost them!" He half-wailed, anticipating a smack, or a slap, and he was not disappointed.

"Baka!" Anna snapped, giving him a nice slap. Holding up a waist bag, she dangled it at his face. "You left it at the coffee counter!"

"Thank goodness!" Yoh grabbed the bag and held on to it, as Anna huffed impatiently. "…Anna? You're…not too angry, are you?"

"Why should I be? It's only passports…and plane tickets." Anna scowled, and stalked off.

Yoh tossed the bag at his sleepy brother. "Hold on to this, please, Onii-chan…" and with that, he took off after Anna, trying to cajole his rightfully irritated wife. Blearily, Hao watched Yoh trying to take Anna's hand and gesturing, whilst Anna seemed to be snapping at him. It was only after a few moments, he saw Yoh's arms going around Anna, and the blonde woman's hand was curving around her husband's neck, although her other hand was still smacking his arm.

Hao smiled sleepily. "You go, Otouto." Still yawning – he hadn't gotten much sleep the night before due to unwanted thoughts – he dragged himself to the coffee counter for another cup of strong, black coffee. As he waited, he let his eyes sweep over the airport, decidedly less busy in the early morning, and he spotted a familiar figure.

Two familiar figures, and they were fast approaching him.

Lyserg and Jeanne.

Pasting a smile on his face, he watched them advanced towards him. Catching sign of their linked hands, Hao felt the smile on his face growing decidedly frozen, for some reason.

Lyserg's face was immediately encased in a frown when he saw Hao…and Jeanne's was one of absolute surprise. She dropped Lyserg's hand.

"Hao!" She exclaimed. "What are you…oh…returning to Tokyo?"

Hao silently nodded, watching Lyserg's frown grew wider. Jeanne, for her part, looked back and forth between the two men, sensing the growing tension.

"We'll…be on our way. Perhaps…we will see you in Tokyo…Hao." With a quick smile, Jeanne tactfully steered Lyserg away.

Watching them leave, Hao let his breath out in a whoosh.

Ever heard of the expression where the tension was so thick you need to slice it with a knife? Well, try a hatchet for the situation just now.

-

"What is the meaning of that?!" Lyserg growled, shaking Jeanne's hand from his arm.

"Of…what?" Jeanne was confused.

"Since when were you on a first-name basis with Asakura Hao?"

"Well…it isn't really…anything…" Jeanne now looked uncomfortable, to a degree. "Lyserg…it's just a name," She said, trying to pacify her enraged boyfriend.

"I don't want you to be on a first name basis with him! In fact, I don't want you to have anything to do with him, AT ALL!"

"Lyserg…" Jeanne tried, but to no avail, as Lyserg threw a lethal glare towards Hao's direction. Jeanne sighed, looking down at her hands. "Lyserg, we need to board."

He whirled around to face her, his eyes still dark with anger. He gripped her shoulders, looking at her intensely. "Promise me, Jeanne, that you will never associate yourself with him ever again."

A hot retort was on the tip of her tongue, but she chose to hold it and prevent an argument. She didn't want to argue with Lyserg…not at all.

So she nodded mutely, and watched as his hunched shoulders relaxed.

As they walked towards the boarding gate, Jeanne found herself looking back, almost involuntarily, at the small coffee bar where Hao had been standing.

_It's a little too late not to have anything to do with him now…_

-to be continued-

damouse ®  
posted June 13th 2004

Yikes. I know…I suck. -- I've not updated for so long, I hope there are still readers.

Yeah, Hao/Jeanne/Lyserg is looking up…from now. I've sort of started it….if it could be seen, anyway. kicks herself

An explanation for the Hao/Jeanne in this story: What I envisioned - Hao always had a sort if fascination with Jeanne, and as for Jeanne, let's just say that she was attracted to Hao, very much so, even if she had feelings for Lyserg. It was an attraction…that could potentially be developed.

Anyway, the common drill…review/comment/whatever. It's 4AM so I need to get to bed…will explain any questions in the next chapter. Thanks to reviewers for Chapter 4…really really appreciate it!

**EDIT:** Last line added for more tension, all thanks to the wonderful, beautiful, huggable Mummy Ringo.


End file.
